This invention relates generally to a device that is mounted on or near the dashboard of a motor vehicle which includes a cable that connects to the accelerator pedal and throttle linkage of a vehicle. The device is manually actuated and allows for setting the throttle linkage of the vehicle at some point (greater than idle) so that the vehicle operator may drive the vehicle of a predetermined speed without having a depress the accelerator pedal.
There are many devices shown in the prior art which allow for cruise control that connect to the throttle linkage of a vehicle to alleviate the need to depress the accelerator pedal by the vehicle operator. These devices are characterized by extreme complexity in both structure and operation, and in many instances must be provided during the initial construction of the vehicle. Also, the devices shown in the prior art do not allow for both large scale and minute throttle adjustment and ready release during an emergency situation. None of the devices shown in the prior art illustrate a pivotally connected locking arm with teeth disposed on the bottom side.
The present invention overcomes the problems of the prior art by providing a relatively noncomplex structure that functions to provide manual speed setting of the throttle linkage of a motor vehicle.